Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD
—-- Tomta1 (dyskusja) 12:45, 3 lip 2012 |} Re:1 To nie mogłeś przeredagowac tego "bełkotu", zamiast usuwać cały tekst LordSuperKoks (dyskusja) 08:06, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rewert A, racja. Zmienię w takim razie i tak, bo przecież Staunton Island, to wyspa. Dzięki, zapomniałem że przecież Shoreside Vale ma przynajmniej domyślnie połączenie z lądem stałym ;] Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:44, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: IRC To był po prostu IRC-owy split. Nic poważnego, czasem się tak dzieje ;) —tomta1 [✉] 08:11, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Logo Jakim prawem usunąłeś dodane przeze mnie logo w GTA 2 Radiostations? OK Dobra, pisze kiepskie artykuły przyznaje ale, z drugiej strony nikt o Chinatown Wars praktycznie nic nie pisze, wykonuje 100 edycji, bo chce żeby artykuł stał się lepszy, a licznik edycji mnie nie obchodzi, może być jedna edycja a może tysiąc, żadna różnica. Wniosek z tego taki, że się staram a grożenie banem jest w tym momencie trochę nie w porządku, bo przecież co to za różnica czy mam tyle edycji czy tyle, przechodzę tą misje to co mi się przypomina to dopisuję, poprawiam i tak dalej i akurat w tym jakie były dialogi czy grafiki podgląd mi nie pomoże. Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 17:45, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Prośba Mógłbyś przesłać herb Libert City Fire Departament? Chciałbym ukończyć ten artykuł, a nie mam możliwości przesłania takiej grafiki. Z góry dzięki! Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 14:59, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) :Przepraszam że proszę jeszcze raz, ale wiesz na ferie w moim przypadku lepiej komputera nie zabierać... :A tak na poważnie,mógłbyś wgrać grafike miecza Yu Jian?Przydało by mi się to.Z góry dzięki. Błąd (dyskusja) 09:59, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Szkoda! Może tomta kiedyś zwolni :D. Dzięki za grafikę, już podpis zmieniam. Thanks. Błąd (dyskusja) 14:17, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Możesz to znaleźć na Niemieckiej/Angielskiej GTA Wiki. ::::To się nadaje? Sorry, za te informacje z tym komputerem, ale mój angielski nie jest za dobry. Błąd (dyskusja) 10:45, lut 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Interwiki-Links I'm sorry, but i didn't see the categories in the edit window. When i edit in the Code-Ansicht (Code-View?) the Cat's are listed on the right. Mike alias the Checker (dyskusja) 21:24, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but i dont like and want to edit in Monobook. I have this on my Smartphone and its not very good i mean. Mike alias the Checker (dyskusja) 21:53, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your tips, maybe i would think about it in the future. Mike alias the Checker (dyskusja) 22:05, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Przepraszam z... Przepraszam z mojej strony że edytowałem 100 razy tą samą stronę na nfs.wikia. Wiem już się to nie powtórzy. Prosił bym Piotrka o zdjęcię blokady mojego konta z Need for Speed Wiki bo chciałbym swój profil ulepszyć tzn. tabele itp w moim profilu dodać. Naprawdę mi przykro. Czekam na odpowiedź. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 10:35, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) :A po 2 tygodniach będę miał te 'znaczki'? Czekam na odpowiedź. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 13:03, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Możesz odblokować konto, proszę. Bo chciałem mieć odznaki. Ja chcę edytować swój profil. :::Możesz odblokować konto, proszę. Bo chciałem mieć odznaki. Ja chcę edytować swój profil. Proszę, żałuję za to. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 13:12, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Już nie będę tak robić. Proszę, odblokuj mi konto. LanceBalance (dyskusja) 13:35, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Chcesz użyć cyberprzemocy na mnie? LanceBalance (dyskusja) 18:05, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Jacob Hughes Co Ty świrujesz? Przecież nie było tam błędu. Nie potrzebnie anulowałeś edycję. Im mniej zachodu, tym lepiej, nie trzeba sobie komplikować ;] Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:19, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Zwracam honor... Nie dopatrzyłem, że było Roman Bellica o.O Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:42, mar 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: E-mail No cóż, trudno, może kiedyś mi się uda. Dzięki, myślę, że za po weekendzie wrócę na wiki/IRC. A, jakbyś się zastanawiał, czemu nie odpisałem ci na maila, to przypomnij sobie naszą pewną rozmowę na PW na temat tajnych danych itp. :P [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 18:03, kwi 24, 2013 (UTC) PS. Tagi nie działały, ale dało się rozgryźć, co chciałeś przez nie przekazać :> Podpis Zrobione, kierowniku! CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 18:54, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kanał IRC Wejdę, wejdę, ale jeszcze nie dziś czy jutro, na 90% po przyszłym weekendzie. Bynajmniej nie będzie to takie "po weekendzie" jak to już kiedyś napisałem[1], ale z pewnością to nastąpi już za niedługo. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 19:07, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Moja dyskusja Przestaniesz robić mi spam na dyskusji?! - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 12:47, cze 13, 2013 (UTC) Skończ wreszcie tan spam i sam się ogarnij! - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 12:49, cze 13, 2013 (UTC) Wóz strażacki Owszem, ale czy to jest ciekawostka? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 09:10, cze 17, 2013 (UTC) Przenosiny (?) Robię przenosiny. EloBellic (dyskusja) 08:33, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) alias. Life alias I Luv GTA alias. TheAnonim13 (zmienianie nicku jest cholernie trudne) Moje artykuły Po pierwsze: czytałem stronę pomocy i jest ona za mało rozbudowana. Po drugie: nazywam pliki poprawnie. Po trzecie: ikony systemów klasyfikacji... miały być w infoboksach :D Pozdrawiam i liczę na lepszą współpracę niż dotychczas.--Sszyme (dyskusja) 18:33, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Pomożesz? słuchaj mam problem a nie wiem jak się tak normalnie skontaktować (już poprawilem blad na mojej stronie :)) otóż Armando Torres to moj 1 artykul, i nwm o co chodzi z remontem tzn. nie wiem co trzeba zmienić jestem nowy i chciałbym żebyś mi pomogl. odpisz w mojej dyskusji lub na maila. mozesz tez napisac jak tak normalnie sie kontaktowac? z gory thx Wyróżniony obrazek na wrzesień right|150px Witaj! Chciałbym zaproponować jako obrazek na wrzesień powyższy obrazek. Obrazek ten bardzo pasowałby na wrzesień z powodu przypadającej premiery GTA V. Co Ty na to? Pzdr. Kurbaszy (dyskusja) 20:43, sie 26, 2013 (UTC)